


Tell the World We're Home

by StarTrekkin08



Series: Tell the World I'm Not Coming Home [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst and Feels, Declarations Of Love, Episode Fix-It: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), F/M, Feels, Homecoming, Love Confessions, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: It was hard enough to say their goodbyes in a message...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Tell the World I'm Not Coming Home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784686
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Tell the World We're Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erestorandfin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erestorandfin/gifts).



> Please read the other stories in this series first. It'll be more meaningful and make more sense. Start with "Tell the World I'm Not Coming Home."
> 
> Thanks, Erestorandfin for an idea! I'm so glad you loved this series so much!

Chakotay walked into the ready room and heard Kathryn's voice but it was coming from her computer as she sat in front of it.

The voice said, _"...it means I'm dead. Maybe it was in a blaze of glory. Maybe it was in a simple accident. Maybe I've been missing for too long. Maybe it was a simple virus. Whatever happened, I sure as hell hope it was worth it and got Voyager closer to home."_

"Well, we're home _now_ ," he said.

"Chakotay!" She just realized he had come in and tapped the monitor quickly with red appearing on her cheeks.

Curiously, he asked, "What was that all about?"

Apparently, she didn't hit the right button in her hurry to shut it off because the monitor continued.

_"I never expected that the Maquis captain I was sent to hunt down in the Badlands would be-"_

This time she cut it off.

"What was that about? What are you watching?" He said as he sat down in front of her desk, watching her face turn from embarrassed to mortified.

"I...I was looking through some of my records and found my will. I don't know why, but I decided to watch it. I really should delete it." She reached over and he said, "No, don't delete it. I'm curious."

Her face fell and she said, "No, you wouldn't want to. It's boring."

"I want to know about this _Maquis_ captain," he asked.

"No," Kathryn said flatly. 

"Why? Is it bad?"

"Because I said so and no."

He contemplated and thought that she wouldn't have mentioned anything about the Maquis in a regular will. It didn't make sense.

"It's not the general will,... is it? It's a supplemental message with it."

Kathryn clenched he jaw and before she could react he leaned over, twisted the monitor around and activated it.

"Chakotay! Shut it off!" She exclaimed but he wouldn't let her touch it as he placed it on his lap. Kathryn buried her face in her hands.

_"...the best first officer I could have asked for. That he would become my best friend. That I would fall in love with him. But you are. And I did," she sighed._

_"I know that I never said that I loved you... I was too afraid to lose you as you have just lost me. I could never send you on a dangerous mission if I had told you. I believe you knew already but I need you to know it. I want my peaceful warrior to bring our crew home even though I cannot. Please continue to live on and enjoy life. No anger. No blame. I've instructed B'Elanna to make sure you continue living your life. Oh, and you can keep Dante's Inferno. It's always been yours," she said with a soft smile and a wink._

_The Kathryn gave a kiss to her fingers and placed it on the screen with tears in her eyes._

_"I will always be with you. I love you, Chakotay. Love, your Kathryn."_

Then silence. Pure, raw silence. Chakotay clenched his jaw and then said with a strained voice, "You were going to wait until you died to tell me? This Kathryn couldn't tell me?"

She didn't say anything but he could see that she was shaking behind her hands.

Chakotay said, "This was recent... and even approved with your last will update yesterday before the admiral made the attempt."

"I'm sorry," she cried.

His hands sat with tightly clenched fists on his lap as he went through a flurry of emotions. After about a minute, Chakotay pressed some buttons on the device in front of him. He placed the monitor in front her once again and then leaned over to press a button. Then he sat back in his chair.

_"Hello, Kathryn. I know you're watching this because I'm gone from this life."_

She dragged her hands down on her face and her eyes looked at the screen.

_"I know you'll want to crawl away to your quarters like you did in the Void. Please don't. For me. Please, I'm begging you. I don't want that. Allow the crew to help. They're our crew, after all. Don't blame yourself. No more self-sacrificing missions seeking redemption. I know you can get this crew home...with our crew's help and support. Our crew, a crew we made together and that I'm so glad for. Also, I want you to keep my medicine bundle. It's the only thing besides my heart I can truly give you. It has some stones I have collected from each planet we've visited. I was collecting them and planned on giving them to you as a present when he got home."_

_The Chakotay on the screen paused and thought a bit before continuing._

_"I'm..."_

_Tears formed in his eyes on the screen._

_"I'm so sorry I had to do this to you. I'm supposed to be making your life easier, not harder. I'm so glad that we worked side-by-side and that you've given me peace. Peace I had been looking for in the course of many years. You are my peace. You are my best friend. You are my home, Kathryn. I love you so much. I believe you know that. You must know that. In my tribe we say that love binds us forever, no matter the paths our lives take. I love you, Kathryn. I always have. Always will."_

The display stopped.

She didn't say anything but tears stained the back of her hands that still covered her face. Kathryn looked at the dates.

Trying to get past the rock in her throat, she quietly murmured, "Chakotay... I don't understand...you approved yours yesterday as well," she finally looked at him and wiped her wet hands on her pants.

"I did," he said with his hands flat on his kneecaps now.

Kathryn hesitated and said, "I thought...I heard...you moved on."

Chakotay didn't even know that she knew about it. 

"I tried."

"Seven?"

"Like I said, I tried. She asked, I gave it a shot. I'm not in love with Seven. I never had one of _those_ messages made for her," he nodded to the monitor.

Kathryn stood and walked over to the clear aluminum wall by her desk.

Chakotay continued, "But even when you thought I did, you still added that message, anyway."

"Don't be angry," she said as she bowed her head as she leaned on the divider, facing towards the viewport.

"I'm not angry. Okay, maybe I was at first. But more frustrated than anything."

He stood up. "You said you heard about Seven. How?"

"The admiral. The second day she was onboard."

He said softly, "I'm sorry you had to find out that way but we're not together anymore."

"So where does that leave us?" She asked.

He moved closer and turned her around.

"Together," he said with a smile and wiped her cheek. "I love you, Kathryn."

"I love you, too, Chakotay."

They gave each other a passionate kiss and buried themselves in an embrace.

He said, "I'm so glad you decided to watch part of your will."

She laughed and said, "God, that sounds so morbid and wrong."

Kathryn let go and holding onto his arms asked, "Hey, what was it you came in here for?"

His dimples showed and said, "Yeah, we were a bit distracted, weren't we? I was going to bring you to the party."

"Oh, and I'm a mess!" She said as she wiped the rest of her face.

He smiled and said, "No, you're perfect."

Kathryn said, "Before we go, let's delete our messages, okay? I don't think we need them now, do you?"

He nodded and said, "Alright."

They deleted the supplemental messages.

He offered his arm and she gladly took it.

"We're home, Chakotay! We're actually home," Kathryn said with a beaming smile.

Chakotay smiled and replied, "Yes, Kathryn. We're home."

Then they walked out of the ready room, ready to celebrate their return home.


End file.
